


Center Of The World

by floraphyl



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: A business trip fic, F/M, IT IS NOT A NON-DESPAIR AU, Set before mirai hen, sort of alternate universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floraphyl/pseuds/floraphyl
Summary: Kirigiri Kyouko is recently promoted as the Head of the 14th Division. Her first assignment is to go on an overseas trip to New York City. However, she isn't alone. She is assigned to go with Mitarai Ryota, a complete stranger to her. How will they fair in one of the busiest, culture-oriented cities in the world?





	1. Manila Folder

“Inside this file are the details pertaining to your new project.”

Being recently promoted as the head of the 14th division, Kirigiri did not expect an immediate project. She accepted the thick manila folder from her superior and gracefully left the office.

Her heels click clacked against the steel floor as Kirigiri walked through the grand hallways of the Future Foundation. A chill pierced her skin as she recalled her first time entering the monumental building. Barely surviving the post-apocalyptic reign of Junko Enoshima, it was the Future Foundation that saved Kirigiri and her five other surviving classmates from the clutches of the infected Hopes Peak Academy. Prior to the rescue, she was put under mental turmoil, trying to solve the psychologically challenging murder trials. There was only one person she could thank.

Makoto Naegi.

He was the last sliver of hope who motivated his surviving classmates to never give up. He was the one that made Kirigiri look forward to the future instead of being stuck to the present. She learned to never give into despair, no matter what. She could still recall Naegi’s speech during the final trial. His words echoed through her head.

After the momentary reminiscence, Kirigiri found her way to her dorm, still holding onto the manila folder.

* * *

  
Never has Kirigiri strained her eyes while reading an assignment. She felt an incoming headache patiently waiting to attack her. After about an hour of reading and analyzing the folder, she slumped onto her desk with her cheek resting against the cool file.

As head of the 14th division, she was in charge of the protection of victims (from despair) and to spread the news of the Future Foundation’s activities to the public. But, she did not expect to literally spread the news.

Her superior wanted her to fly over to America ̶ specifically, New York City. It was dubbed the “capital of the world.” Kirigiri was an average English speaker. However, she knew nothing of the culture. Which is why, she wasn’t going on this trip alone.

She was assigned to go with Mitarai Ryota, leader of the 10th division, on this business trip. He was in charge of overseeing and implementing education and culture to areas in need. Kirigiri did not know much about Mitarai, though. She occasionally saw him during meetings and conferences. He didn’t make much of a presence, lacking dynamic.

Boring.

Kirigiri wasn’t against the project but she wasn’t exactly looking forward to it. As of now, she was set for departure in two days. She walked towards her closet to pull out two leather suitcases. Nonetheless, she still had to prepare herself for the journey. That’s what Naegi would want her to do.

* * *

  
Kirigiri was slightly thankful that Togami was her chauffeur to the airport, as ironic as that sounds. Togami may have been the leader of the most notable conglomerate, but that was before the incident that occurred in Hopes Peak Academy. In actuality, Togami was of a lower rank than her, which made him slightly jealous.

“I’m sorry you went out of your way to drive me, Togami. I am very thankful to your services.”

Togami respected Kirigiri, though, he held no hard feelings against her. They survived together, after all.

“Say Togami, what do you know of Mitarai Ryota?” Togami paused a second before he answered “Who?”

“You know, thin short man, sandy brown hair, green eyes.”

“You sure you’re not describing Naegi?”

A blush crept on Kirigiri’s face.

“N-no! Naegi is not always on my mind.”

“I never said that, Kirigiri.” Togami smirked. “But now I know that our Ultimate Hope is always on your mind.”

“Kirigiri was even more flustered and had no response to Togami’s words.

“I’m kidding, I know Mitarai is the head of the 10th division. I think I have spoken to him once. But, I don’t recall our conversation. A peasant’s words don’t stick in the memory of an elite.” Togami rambled.

“But, he’s of higher rank than you, Togami.”

Togami stopped the car at a red light and turned towards Kirigiri’s direction, who was on his right.

“You know, I’m not obliged to drive you, right? I could just drop you off here and you could walk the remaining 10 miles to the airport,” he scoffed.

Kirigiri noted in her mental notebook to not get Togami mad, ever.

“Much apologies. Please continue.”  
The rest of the car ride was silent as Kirigiri pondered on the different scenarios that could happen on this business trip  ̶ if Naegi were her partner rather than Mitarai. Kirigiri dismissed the selfish comment from her head.

Everything would be alright. Kirigiri needed some mental notes on Mitarai, anyways. He was completely a mystery as of now.

* * *

  
Togami courteously opened the doors of Haneda airport for Kirigiri. She hadn’t been inside an airport for years. And she meant probably a decade.

She was attracted to the glowing aura of the interior. The ivory walls of the airport were decorated with international flags. The sun reflected off the glass windows, which stretched from the ceiling to the ground. Kirigiri hated busy places, but the crowd at the airport felt just right. She was hit with a wave of nostalgia.

“Which terminal are you heading towards? I’ll escort you there.” Togami said.

“Terminal C, the flight to New York City.”

“Ah, New York City. Biggest financial district in the world. I’m envious you have the opportunity to go there.”

“Please, if it were possible, I’d switch places with you.”

Both members of the 14th division reached Terminal C, searching for Kirigiri’s partner. After 10 minutes of scanning the airport, they gave up.

“Maybe he’s late?” Kirigiri suggested.

At that split second, she sensed a familiar presence nearby. She shot her head to her right. Her suspicions were correct.

There, was a short man. His hair as light as the color of the savannah fields in Africa. His eyes were a mellow green. He wore the typical suit belonging to the Future Foundation with the iconic green tie.

At last, the fateful encounter is finally marked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this fic came to me. I was at Starbucks trying to finish "Pride and Prejudice" for my AP Lit class. That didn't turn out well. So I took out a journal and wrote the most random prompt. Of course it has to involve my favorite crack pairing, Kirigiri and Mitarai. Please review for faster updates! I already have the next chapter outlined on Microsoft Word. (I am not sure if this work is going to be a love triangle lmao)


	2. Skype Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri Kyouko is recently promoted as the Head of the 14th Division. Her first assignment is to go on an overseas trip to New York City. However, she isn't alone. She is assigned to go with Mitarai Ryota, a complete stranger to her. How will they fair in one of the busiest, culture-oriented cities in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have no idea where I’m going with this fic. But, I do like incorporating a lot of detail, just to steadily build up the interactions between Kirigiri and Mitarai. 
> 
> Also, Ep 11 of Mirai-hen made me deceased.

Mitarai was not left long to the silent, yet deadly, stare of Kirigiri Kyouko. He walked over to her and Togami with a forced smile. He even let off a small wave.

“Hello, I don’t think we have been properly introduced to each other. My name is Mitarai Ryota.”

“You should already know my name from the file,” Kirigiri brushed off the formal introduction. Mitarai didn’t expect the brash response. His hands nervously rubbed the stray hairs from the back of his head. Kirigiri didn’t let that detail go unnoticed. But, what she also noticed, now that she was up close, was the dark circles under his eyes. Almost like a raccoon. How is it possible to look so sleep deprived?

“I’m guessing it is my time to leave. Have a safe trip, both of you,” said Togami. He left Kirigiri to Mitarai to prevent being choked by the tight atmosphere.

No, Kirigiri didn’t want to be left alone with a stranger just yet. She wondered why she was acting so hostile towards Mitarai. He was going to be her partner, after all. The hostility belonged to Kirigiri’s natural instinct as a detective, she couldn’t trust anybody. Especially, anybody involved with her father’s institution.

* * *

 

Not one word has been exchanged between the both of them and their flight was already halfway completed. What was there to talk about? Mitarai was utterly pathetic in character. Kirigiri saw no absolute use in the guy.

But, she was roused by the skin enclosing his under eyes. What could cause such a discoloration? There was one deduction she came to: All Nighters. But, they don’t look recent, almost like a birthmark.

Kirigiri didn’t realize she was staring a bit too long until Mitarai caught her eyes looking.

“Is a-anything a problem?” He seemed quite uncomfortable when saying that. Kirigiri looked away quickly and pretended she didn’t hear him. She always made sure never to be caught embarrassed.

“Are you wondering why I have such dark eye bags? It’s always the first thing people point out mentally.”

“I don’t really care.” That was a lie, Kirigiri was more interested than ever. However, this foreign pride prevented her from acting like her regular self. Deep inside, she was truly sorry for displaying such rash behavior.

Instead, Kirigiri decided to change the subject.

“Have you traveled outside of Japan before? This is my first time.”

“I’ve gone on some trips to the overseas building of the Future Foundation. Other than that, no. I guess this is my first time, too”

Kirigiri had heard rumors about the overseas branch. It was constructed by Munakata, she believed. The choice of location peaked Kirigiri’s curiosity. It was placed on top of the ocean, literally an “over seas” building.

After a few more exchanges of words, they both became silent, again. Kirigiri wondered if she was at fault for being an introvert or was Mitarai just awful at socialization. This journey was not productive at all.

Actually, Kirigiri forgot an item she brought along with her. Her laptop. The night before, she scanned the project file onto her computer and annotated it on a word processor. She definitely deserved the title of Ultimate Detective. But, that wasn’t the reason she took out the thin macbook out of her messenger bag. Recently, she downloaded Skype due to lack of communication between her and Asahina. Naegi was also on her contact list, however.

She clicked on his icon. It was a photo, actually a selfie, of himself. She forgot which of his features captured her eyes first because they were all captivating. His smile emitted hope and his eyes reflecting a sunny day at the park. Kirigiri hovered the cursor over the green call button and clicked.

Meanwhile, Mitarai was a bit interested into what Kirigiri was doing now. He read the name of the skype contact. “Naegi Makoto” Mitarai went stiff at that same second.

After three rings, Naegi picked up.

“Ah Kirigiri-san!! I’m so happy to see you now.”

“Same to you, Naegi-kun. My flight is a bit-” Kirigiri stole a quick glance at Mitarai “-mundane right now.”

“Oh, you’re on your flight to New York now? Dammit I wish I could have said my goodbyes at the airport. I’m being a bad friend lately, aren’t I?”

“No it’s fine. I had Togami drop me off. Anyways, we can still talk over Skype.”

“Of course! Whenever I’m not busy I’ll give you a call. You actually caught me at a good time right now.”

“I guess your Ultimate Luck came in handy. I’d be pleased to receive a call once in awhile.”

“Also, not to pry, but who is sitting next to you?”

“Mitarai Ryota.” Kirigiri looked towards her right at him. “Say hello to Naegi.”

“N-nice to meet y-you! I don’t know if you know me but I’m the head of the 10th division. I will be Kirigiri’s partner for this business trip.”

“Thank you for introducing yourself, Mitarai-san. You don’t have to be so formal with me. But, please treat Kirigiri with care. I know she can be a bit...cold at first. But don’t worry!” Naegi said with a bright smile.

Kirigiri was a bit ticked off by Naegi’s comment but she knew his words were true.

* * *

Kirigiri updated Naegi on all her recent endeavors before the Wi-fi connection on the plane began to waver and eventually, disconnect. This marked 3/4ths of the trip having been completed. The plane was overhead Europe right now, approaching the Atlantic Ocean.

She shut off the laptop and placed it back in her messenger bag. Talking with Naegi really put Kirigiri at ease. She was instantly satisfied.

“So you are really close with Naegi.” Mitarai muttered.

“Why would you say that?”

“Naegi Makoto...he’s one of my biggest role models. I mean he defeated Junko Enoshima!”

Kirigiri noticed Mitarai’s body had trembled when he said Junko’s name. Noted.

“Yes, Naegi is truly fantastic.”

“It makes me upset that I can’t be like him. I can’t bring forth hope, like he does. I’m just useless.”

The new gloomy atmosphere made the plane go pitch black, even if it was still daytime outside the airplane window. Mitarai’s fingers kept tapping the back of the leather airplane seat at a steady, but fast tempo. His forehead was scrunching up and a sliver of cold sweat trickled down the bridge of his nose. The sight was familiar to Kirigiri.

Almost like a Remnant of Despair. But, that was a hasty assumption.


	3. 12 Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri Kyouko is recently promoted as the Head of the 14th Division. Her first assignment is to go on an overseas trip to New York City. However, she isn't alone. She is assigned to go with Mitarai Ryota, a complete stranger to her. How will they fair in one of the busiest, culture-oriented cities in the world?

New York wasn’t the same as the bustling city it was a few years back, way before the most despair inducing incident ever. Kirigiri had tried to research up on the current status of the city but the Remnants of Despair had completely hijacked the database. From what she knew, as of common knowledge, New York City was an architectural haven with countless skyscrapers contrasting the patch of green named Central Park. But, that wasn’t what she saw as the plane was landing.

There were no signs of skyscrapers except for the towering World Trade Center, which had been constructed in secret by a branch of the Future Foundation. Its glass walls were possessed with traces of despair. As Kirigiri stepped off the plane platform, she gagged. The atmosphere was full of smog, similar to China’s conditions. The pollution particles threatened to invade Kirigiri’s body. She covered her nose and mouth with her gloved hand while walking into the John F. Kennedy Airport. Mitarai followed suite.

The airport’s conditions were definitely different than the sickly exterior. It wasn’t as extravagant as Haneda Airport, but it had the same purity. Checking out took about two hours. But, those two hours felt like two seconds due to the lack of people entering the country. Kirigiri hadn’t expected America’s conditions to be this bad. She and Mitarai had a lot of reform to advocate in this upcoming week.

* * *

  
The two Japanese Future Foundation members were escorted by someone belonging to America’s Embassy of the same foundation. He had blonde hair, but not the type Kirigiri saw on Junko Enoshima. It was natural. His roots were rather a dusty brown compared to his tips. His eyes were an unsaturated azure, in contrast to Togami’s cerulean orbs. He had overbearing wrinkles carved into his pale skin. A real foreigner, Kirigiri thought. She noted the details in her mental notebook.

Thankully, he spoke Japanese. He introduced himself by the name of “Lukas,” probably of Russian origin based on his physical appearance. He lead Kirigiri and Mitarai to a matte black limousine.

“We shall drive you to our headquarters located in the heart of the city. It’s approximately an hour away.”

Lukas noticed the tension still shrieking from Mitarai’s face; He was uncomfortable with the current circumstances.

“Don’t worry, the actual city isn’t as post-apocalyptic looking as this area. Actually, this is Queens, New York. Most reform went into Manhattan,” Lukas added.

Mitarai’s apprehension slightly ceased upon hearing the news.

If the actual city looked quite different than the area they were in right now, Kirigiri didn’t know what to expect anymore.

* * *

 

The luxury of the limousine’s interior gave Kirigiri a (literal) taste of the American lifestyle. Immediately, both Kirigiri and Mitarai were offered wine, even though they were underage. She didn’t hesitate to drink it due to she was only a few months away from becoming 19. Mitarai was almost the legal age, but he profusely refused the offer.

Kirigiri downed the red wine. The light-bodied liquid rushed down her throat, leaving a dry taste in her mouth. Nonetheless, she kept on drinking. There was a tangy fruit flavor she detected while downing the tannic.

She had never actually downed multiple shots of alcohol before, so Kirigiri wasn’t aware of her limits. She was curious as to when she would break, a masochistic desire. As a detective, that meant she had to be part daredevil. The circumstances wouldn’t change when it came to alcohol.

“H-hey Kirigiri-san, don’t you think you’re drinking too much?” Mitarai asked timidly.

“Absolutely not. I quite have a high tolerance, I’m discovering so far.” Kirigiri took another shot. The blood vessels in her face had become vasodilated as her body temperature was heating up. She had taken about 10 shots, at that point.

Two shots later, her senses started to dull, Mitarai took the bottle away and placed it in the mini disposal bin. Instead, he took a water bottle and opened the cap.

“Here Kirigiri-san, you need to drink some water.”

Kirigiri didn’t have the consciousness to respond to Mitarai. Her eyes were drooping. Kirigiri’s heart rate was speeding up, yet everything was slow to her. The energy was draining out from her. One thing she did realize was that 12 shots was her limit.

Mitarai tried doing everything for Kirigiri to drink the water by herself, but she was practically a vegetable at the moment.

He gently cupped Kirigiri’s mouth with his left hand while holding the water bottle in his right. Mitarai had to force it down, himself. He slowly poured the cool liquid down Kirigiri’s mouth, overspilling at some points. Tiny slivers of water would travel down Kirigiri’s chin onto Mitarai’s hand, creating a chilling electric sensation.

He truly hated touching females.

* * *

  
One hour later, the limousine parked in front of the hotels belonging to the Embassy headquarters. Mitarai looked at the address plate. 6th Ave 43rd St. With previous research, he knew with no doubt this was one of the most expensive areas in all of America.

Kirigiri was knocked out in the limousine at that point. It was a shame she couldn’t experience the luxury she will be staying in for the next two weeks. The door handles of the hotel were plated with a thin layer of gold. Red velvet encased the floor and ceiling of the lobby. The chandelier was reflecting off rays as bright as diamonds.

Kirigiri’s arm was wrapped around Mitarai’s shoulder as he trudged forward carrying the weight of him and his partner. More inevitable touching. His personal space was practically a void at that point.

It was 6 p.m. The sun was near due to set any time soon as the sky was painted with wisps of pink and purple. Almost like Kirigiri’s hair.

A hopeful sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last episode of Zetsubou-hen actually helped me out a lot this episode. I didn't know if America had been infected by the Remnants of Despair, but that's been proven true now. I know Peko and Kuzuryuu took over the Japanese Parliament but it would have been really cool if it had been the White House instead.
> 
> Again, this chapter is mostly filled with character interaction. The story will be fleshed out soon enough. I am thankful for all the feedback so far, especially whoever has complicated my characterization. I was really afraid Kirigiri and Mitarai were being out of character.


	4. Omelettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri Kyouko is recently promoted as the Head of the 14th Division. Her first assignment is to go on an overseas trip to New York City. However, she isn't alone. She is assigned to go with Mitarai Ryota, a complete stranger to her. How will they fair in one of the busiest, culture-oriented cities in the world?

Their hotel bedroom was decorated with the luxury of a millionaire. The walls were ivory, contrasting the bloody atmosphere on the outside. Mason jars were laid out on the kitchen table next to a pot of succulents. Bits of mold were attached to the glass exterior while the inside of the mason jars held little trinkets that probably belonged to the previous residence. The silence was quite a relief for Mitarai as his anxiety melted away into the porcelain floor tiles.

He had laid Kirigiri in the only bedroom in the suite. Thankfully, the room had two beds. While Kirigiri was sleeping soundly, Mitarai had laid out her belongings. As he had nothing to do, he started unpacking the luggage. Kirigiri had carried a lot for such a quiet, reserved woman. Rummaging through her items, Mitarai took out about 12 sets of outfits, all having neutral tones. Why had she packed so much for a business trip?

One particular item that stood out to Mitarai was a brown moleskine journal. A5 and softcover. Mitarai was a bit curious as to what Kirigiri wrote in the bulky journal, but peeking was wrong. So, he set it on the mahogany dresser next to Kirigiri’s bed.

* * *

  
It took quite some time, but Mitarai had separated the toiletries from the clothing and essential files. In contrast to Kirigiri’s luggage, Mitarai had only brought two sets of outfit, his pajamas, toothbrush, and his cell phone. His cell phone was on him at all times. He clutched onto the thin tech box for his life. After all, it had one of his essential creations. It was a work of progress at the moment, but Mitarai definitely knew the impact of his art. He wasn’t afraid to use it if the situation became dire.

A small grumble echoed from Mitarai’s stomach.

That’s right, he hadn’t eaten much on the airplane. Just a cheese sandwich and two cups of orange juice. Being it was nighttime, he would have to cook dinner. For him and Kirigiri. Mitarai had never cooked for anyone else before, because when was he necessary for such tasks? He even lacks doing it for himself.

The trace of ingredients in the fridge and his limited knowledge of cooking left Mitarai at a stump. What could he even cook with lettuce, ground chicken, and a few eggs? The only recipe vivid in his memory was the omelettes his mother would cook for him during elementary school. Those were happier times, before the bullying. Mitarai shuddered when memories flashed in his mind.

Ok, this couldn’t have been a difficult task. If Mitarai had survived the few years the remnants of despair had taken control over the world, he can definitely cook an omelette.

* * *

  
Kirigiri had a headache when she regained consciousness, however it wasn’t as bad of a hangover she’d thought it be. It was tolerable. Her vision was a bit cloudy, but she swung her legs off the foreign bed she was in. Where was she? She thought she was in a hospital ward due to the unsettling pure white walls, but there was no sign of a heartbeat monitor or any type of machinery. Instead, there was a dresser with her moleskine journal laid. What was that doing out in the open? Kirigiri hazily remembered packing it into her luggage.

Her recent memories were slowly coming back to her. She was in New York, accompanied by Mitarai, to address the concerns relating to the Future Foundation file. But clearly, Mitarai had unpacked her luggage as her leather suitcases are empty and the closets are full. Kirigiri patted herself down. She was, fortunately, fully clothed with the same attire she wore on the airplane. Not that Mitarai would try something sketchy, it was a girl’s natural instinct to look after herself.

Taking slow steps, she walked into the minimalist living room, taking in the foreign stimuli she had had revealed herself too. Taking in a deep breath, she detected a pungent smell. A mix between outdated food and burnt ashes. The odor piqued Kirigiri’s attention became her senses became revitalized. The smell was traced to the kitchen, where Kirigiri saw an unlikely sight.

* * *

  
Being a former Ultimate, definitely meant that you had no other talent. That was proven as Mitarai was panicking over the burnt ground meat and the over-fried egg. The situation was an eyesore, to Kirigiri.

“Mitarai-kun, what are you doing?”

“U-um you see, it’s past evening so I thought I would make dinner for the both of us.”

“Did you even check the expiration date of those items? People haven’t inhabited this space in months.”

Mitarai was so used to preparing fresh food off the bat that he didn’t quite register any background context in his head.

“Pathetic and useless.” Kirigiri added.

Mitarai was used to hearing those stabbing words, but it hurt even more coming from Kirigiri’s mouth. It was as if the insult were embodied into an arrow and it had been coated with an iron mask. Anxiety slowly seeped back through Mitarai’s legs as Kirigiri’s eyes were throwing daggers at him.

“I know, and am sorry Kirigiri-san. I thought I-i could have been some use around here.”

Kirigiri noticed the discontent now expressed through Mitarai’s eyes. Usually, they were dead and voidless. Now, they seemed to be emitting ounces of emotion. Interesting. Noted in Kirigiri’s mental notebook.

“It’s fine, I’ll just cal-” Kirigiri’s speech was cut off as she lost her footing from the remaining alcohol still left in her system. The fall was a familiar feeling to Kirigiri as she unusually remembered her first day at Hopes Peak Academy. It was such a sudden memory, that Kirigiri didn’t realize she had been caught by Mitarai’s arms. Her weight pressed against his feeble forearms.

Mitarai hated touching women, so why did he rush so quickly to catch Kirigiri? It was such a bizarre outcome that even Kirigiri couldn’t find the answer.

While Mitarai wasn’t as strong, he managed to lift Kirigiri back to her feet. She felt as if she had been lifted by a cloud of angels.

“Are you a-alright? I almost forgot you were intoxicated not so long ago.” Mitarai asked.

“I’m…fine. You didn’t have to force yourself to act, though.”

“Pardon me?”

“Even though we have barely exchanged words, I know you pretty well by now. You hate having to come in contact with a woman. You don’t have to act because of me.”

“It was just instinct, it has nothing to do with my past.”

“Past?”

Oops. Mitarai had slipped out an extra detail that brought attention to Kirigiri’s tingling curiosity.

“N-nothing important.”

“It clearly has to be something if your hands are trembling right now.”

Mitarai hadn’t even noticed his quivering hands, himself. Kirigiri was dangerously attentive. A quality that roused Mitarai. Nobody have ever paid this close attention to the sick person he was. But, he hated people digging up his past again. His mind was swirling with a mix of emotions that in the end, came out as anger.

“None of your business!” Mitarai shrieked. Mitarai immediately regretted his actions as Kirigiri was taken aback by the sudden release. Her lavender eyes were frozen in terror.

Kirigiri wasn’t afraid of Mitarai himself but by the fact that he’s showing more hints of a Remnant of Despair. The whistling kettle was the only audible sound between the shook detective and the trembling former animator. Was Kirigiri actually jumping ahead to conclusions before? Or was her racing heartbeat due to another cause?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the hope episode and I am TRIGGERED. I still love Mitarai even though he fucked up last episode. He had good intentions, ok? He will still be my precious sinnabon.   
> Due to recent plot events, I might incorporate them into this story. As you read, the hope video and such. It will turn out to be something HUGE later on. Or maybe the antagonist will be someone else?


	5. Times Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri Kyouko is recently promoted as the Head of the 14th Division. Her first assignment is to go on an overseas trip to New York City. However, she isn't alone. She is assigned to go with Mitarai Ryota, a complete stranger to her. How will they fair in one of the busiest, culture-oriented cities in the world?

It was a new day. Kirigiri had gone to bed tense, but now, it’s almost as if last night’s events didn’t occur. All that came to her mind was fog. (pun) 

Lukas had arrived to the hotel, informing the two Future Foundation members of the upcoming meeting for the next day. It was going to be a special meeting between the embassies of the international Future Foundation branches held in the One World Trade Center. As of now, Kirigiri and Mitarai had the option to roam around the city to their pleasure. 

“Is it…safe you know? To go around the city in this situation?” Mitarai asked Lukas. 

“Don’t worry, there hasn’t been a terrorist attack here in months. Most of them are attempts at security breaching but our firewall is constantly updated.” Lukas said affirmatively. 

“Thank you for informing us, sir.” said Kirigiri. 

Lukas had dismissed the two to their hotel room. The atmosphere had turned silent cold, again. 

Mitarai and Kirigiri haven’t exchanged words since last night. They couldn’t even stand in the same room together because Mitarai had escaped to the bathroom once Lukas left. 

Kirigiri was not the type to tolerate hostility. She patiently waited outside the bathroom door waiting for Mitarai to come out. 

Tick tock, the clock went. 

_ Tick tock.  _

_ Tick tock. _

It had been a full 10 minutes and there hasn’t been a micro-decibel of sound from the door. Slightly concerned, Kirigiri knocked on the door. 

No response.

She knocked again.

“There’s no point of hiding from me. You can’t stay inside forever.”

The door opened a crack and a tuft of sandy hair was revealed. 

“I’m sorry,” muttered Mitarai. It was almost a tease.

“What did you say Mitarai-kun?” 

Mitarai opened the door a little more. His face was now visible.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you abruptly. It was completely uncalled for.”

Mitarai didn’t see it, as his eyes were facing down and hanging low, Kirigiri had a thin curved smile on her face. It was erased once she opened her mouth to speak. 

“It was my mistake for prying.”

Mitarai let out a sigh of relief. His heart rate slowed down after he anticipated to see the worst from Kirigiri. 

He was just glad for once, he didn’t fuck up.

* * *

 

The morning hours of New York City had contrasted the dark aura of it’s night. The sky was a lazy blue with pigeons flying in v-shaped flocks. That was an unlikely sight to see coming from two Japanese residents. 

Kirigiri wanted to explore the foreign city to appease her growing curiosity. She was being escorted by Mitarai who had some standard of knowledge about New York City. In actuality, he didn’t want to be left alone in the hotel room. No one wanted to be alone during the post-despair inducing incident. Fear was drilled into their bones. 

But with Kirigiri, Mitarai had felt some sense of safety. She was a detective with an optimistic, yet realistic, out look on the future. Mitarai had watched the live broadcast of the 78 th Mutual Killing Game while roaming the blood-stained streets with his phone as his only companion. 

* * *

_ 2 years. 2 heartwrenching years of struggling to live alone while watching innocent citizens turn to despair. Dragging his soggy feet off the damp concrete, Mitarai was walking forward with no purpose. _

_ He stopped at a puddle. _

_ It was murky, but he was able to see wisps of his reflection. He wasn’t able to recognize himself. His hair was a darker shade of brown due to neglect. If it was possible for eye bags to turn pitch black, Mitarai definitely believed it now. His brown blazer was now random patches of clothes stuck to his thin white school shirt.  _

_ His green scarf was the only article of clothing intact, giving Mitarai warm hope.  _

_ He had no clue as to where he was going. Not even an idea as to his current location. Could he have walked so far that he was in a different prefecture of Japan now?  _

_ He wouldn’t know. _

_ A few blocks down was a store. Specifically, an electronics store. It was abandoned, but as Mitarai walked closer, he noticed the monitors on display were on.It was a weird juxtaposition to see working technology in such a dreadful world.  _

_ Sitting cross-legged on the wet pavement, Mitarai attentively watched the broadcast. How many days did he stay there?  _

_ He lost count.  _

_ But, through those days, he learned that a boy named Naegi and his other classmates were stuck in Hopes Peak Academy. Mitarai hadn’t known the corrupted facility had turned into a shelter for the 78 _ _ th _ _ class. It mirrored the eerie darkness of the outside world. Distrust was a putrid odor that leaked from the television screen. _

_ In between the hostility and murders, there had been hope. Especially, between Naegi and Kirigiri. Those two were the only ones who read in between the lines to figure out their current situation outside of the mastermind. It was ironic how they were completely wiped of their memories of the past two years, not knowing a single detail of the world.  _

_ He grew to admire Kirigiri and her intellectual skills in those few days. _

_ He was ashamed of his attempts of trying to create hope to rid the world of their plagued hearts.  _

_ Mitarai felt inferior to Naegi and his ability to unite the people under his words. _

* * *

 

"Are you alright?"

Mitarai had been in his inner thoughts for so long that he forgot what the current situation was. Kirigiri had been the one to break him out.

Mitarai glanced his current surroundings. High rise buildings dotted the perimeter. Large monitors were hanging off from cranes. There were a chain of stores decorating the sidewalks. Someone had brushed his shoulders. There other people in this area besides him and Kirigiri. It was almost a metropolis.

Mitarai knew exactly where he was now.

"Times Square," he said under his breath.

It was quite different than how it was prior to the despair inducing incident. Less crowded. The aura was almost stale. The liveliness had been completely void at this point.

Mitarai looked towards Kirigiri. Her eyes were in awe-struck, too. Surprised.

"I'm alright. Do you know this place Kirigiri-san?"

"I studied overseas in America many years back. By many I mean since middle school. It's definitely different than before, but this is Times Square?"

Mitarai nodded in response. 

“If this is Times Square, I’m interested in visiting one of the landmarks.” 

“Which one?” asked Mitarai.

“Shake Shack.”

“D-did I hear that right? The burger place?”

“Yes. The room service wasn’t fulfilling enough. I’ve always wanted to try an American burger.”

Mitarai was dumbstruck by the odd request, but nonetheless, accepted.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I wrote this chapter to explore more of Mitarai's past during the 78th mutual killing game. I hope my headcanons seems appealing enough?
> 
> And yes, shake shack date (?)
> 
> Look forward to it.
> 
> Ps. Shake Shack is better than In and Out Burger


	6. Shake Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirigiri Kyouko is recently promoted as the Head of the 14th Division. Her first assignment is to go on an overseas trip to New York City. However, she isn't alone. She is assigned to go with Mitarai Ryota, a complete stranger to her. How will they fair in one of the busiest, culture-oriented cities in the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in so long! I apologize. College applications have me occupied and I just couldn't find the inspiration to continue.

“What should I order, Mitarai-kun?”

“Why are you asking me?” He responded.

Kirigiri and Mitarai were on the queue for Shake Shack. She had no clue as to what to order. It was unbelievable how the menu took up the whole wall. It had numerous options from burgers to shakes to concretes and even eggs. Yes, Kirigiri could purchase a cage-free egg. 

“You must have tried an American burger once, right?” Kirigiri asked.

“Just because I'm the head of the cultural vision doesn't mean I've engaged into every cultural aspect there is.”

Kirigiri clicked her tongue against her cheek within a split second. “Tch.”

_ “Still absolutely useless,”  _ Kirigiri mentally noted.  __

While Mitarai was a knowledgeable and courteous escort, Kirigiri still couldn't comprehend his worth to the Future Foundation. Her stomach angrily rumbling for food may be biasing her opinion at the moment, though.

“I'm trying the regular shack burger,” she finally decided.

It was incredible how much time Kirigiri took to finally decide a burger because she was already at the cashier. The african-american young woman just stared at Kirigiri, blankly.

“Um, may I help you?” asked Kirigiri, who somehow forgot who she was speaking to. Mitarai mentally face-palmed and quickly apologized to the offended cashier for Kirigiri’s absent-mindedness. He knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

“When will this buzzer ring?” Kirigiri was getting impatient by the minute. 

While the general population in New York had decreased, somehow Shake Shack was still crowded. They had luckily found a round table for two by the back. 

“What did you order, Mitarai-kun?” asked Kirigiri in an attempt to make time go faster.

The once red-lit buzzer turned green as it began reverberating in Kirigiri’s gloved hands. She yelped, even if she expected it to go off. Mitarai wanted to laugh at the shaken detective but he resisted. He didn't want any more mental threats. 

“Mitarai-kun what does this mean? Why is it vibrating?!” 

“It means our order is ready,” he said followed by a sigh.

Mitarai had ordered a Concrete Jungle, a custard dessert that contained an assortment of fruits and vanilla. She wondered if Mitarai had a sweet tooth all this time. 

“O-oh.” 

Kirigiri was a competent detective, but even she couldn’t reach conclusions through common sense sometimes. Her vision was blocked by the gargantuan block letters of “FAILURE.” Her face was flushed with embarrassment as she felt the stares of other customers who were casually eating their burger. As if she was playing cat and mouse with the universe. She was the meek mouse, in this case. (pun)   

“I’ll get it,” Mitarai said to save Kirigiri from further humiliation. Secretly, she was thankful. 

Mitarai clasped the buzzer tightly as Kirigiri reluctantly handed it to him. The vibrations startled Mitarai, as well. He exchanged the pulsating buzzer to one of the food clerks for a tray of the concrete and burger. 

“Here's your burger, Kirigiri-san,” Mitarai said while walking back to their round table in the back corner of the food facility. 

Kirigiri held the wrapped burger in her gloves for a few moments. She’s holding it at different angles, suspecting the burger’s quality. She unwrapped one portion and munched the side with extra lettuce peeking out. 

“This is my first time trying an American burger, Mitarai.” 

“Yes Kirigiri-san, that’s why we’re here in the first place.” Mitarai wanted to mentally facepalm again. The fact that a mere burger can throw the stoic detective off guard amazed him. 

“I’m going to eat it now.” Kirigiri narrating her experience. 

Mitarai curiously looked at her facial expression as she bit down into the burger. Kirigiri’s eyes widened and her facial muscles started tightening. 

“It’s so tender and juicy.” Kirigiri said after slowly chewing that portion.

“This is preposterous, how could meat taste this good from a fast food joint.” Kirigiri added in denial. 

“I’m glad you enjoy the burger, Kirigiri-san.” Mitarai said. 

“You must try this.” Kirigiri exclaimed after taking another bite. 

Mitarai was reluctant. He had never shared food with someone before, yet even a girl. Is that even sanitary…?

“I think I’ll pass.”

“I will not allow you to pass on this once in a lifetime opportunity.” Kirigiri demanded. 

They were still getting stares from the other customers. They weren’t dressed casually, per say. They still wore their work attire so of course they stood out like sore thumbs. 

“F-fine, just give me a portion you didn’t bite from.” Mitarai gave in.

Kirigiri tore off a portion from the back of her burger. Mitarai held out his hand so she could place the portion but instead she stood up from her chair.

“Kirigiri-san what are yo-” Mitarai was stopped when the burger portion was stuffed into his mouth, straight from Kirigiri’s hands. Mitarai’s own eyes went wide. The juicy meat was cooked perfectly. It wasn’t too salty, either. 

The perfect burger. 

Mitarai’s face was flushed, not from the shock of the surprisingly tasty burger, but Kirigiri’s unexpectedness. 

“I thought a little surprise would make the burger taste better,” Kirigiri sat back down with a straight face. She additionally, flipped her hair, a trademark of hers to hide her own embarrassment after she finally realized what she did. 

“It...did taste better than what I expected.” Mitarai said with a slight smile. 

* * *

 

“That was a filling burger.” Kirigiri patted down her stomach. Both of the future foundation heads walked out of the fast food joint.  It was a little after noon as the sunlight beat down directly onto them. The temperature had dramatically risen from the time they left the hotel room. Could this be the rumored...global warming?

“Mitarai do you believe global warming exists.”

Mitarai was caught off guard from the sudden question, and the sudden honorific drop. Did Kirigiri do that on purpose or was she still dazed from the burger?

“Why did you drop the kun, Kirigiri-san?”

“Did I? It’s just a habit. Since you’re always within my proximity, it seemed appropriate to drop the formalities.”

Mitarai let out a small giggle, his right hand covered his mouth, another unexpected move.

“W-why are you laughing?” Kirigiri confused as she didn’t know what she said that was funny. 

“You’re still talking formally. It’s ok, I understand. I’ll drop the -san too.” 

“This is how I normally speak though, I was raised like this.” Kirigiri had a small pout on her face.

“I don’t mind. So about global warming you asked?” 

Kirigiri and Mitarai were walking side to side at the same pace throughout the streets of New York City. With the slight giggles and continuous conversations, anyone could have thought they were an ideal couple if despair never infected the city. 

Kirigiri came to that realization, too. 

A vision of Naegi flashed through her head. 

_ Shit.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already chapter 6 so idk if i'm rushing the romance but what can you do at this point.   
> I wanted to start writing some NDRV3 fics as well but characterization????????


End file.
